


Незаконченное дело

by Firesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bad Dumbledore, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Hogwarts First Year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призраками становятся те, у кого в этом мире осталось незаконченное дело. А какое дело может быть важнее, чем защита жизни собственного сына, особенно если ты только что ради этого уже отдала свою жизнь? Как мы знаем, после исчезновения Вольдеморта Гарри не перестал нуждаться в заботе и защите, а значит призраку матери дело найдется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незаконченное дело

Всем известно, что призраками после смерти могут стать те, у кого в этом мире осталось незаконченное дело. Дело это становится для них натуральным якорем - в отличие от якоря искусственного, хоркрукса - и после смерти тела удерживает душу, лучше легендарной мантии-невидимки закрывая ее от Его взгляда.

В магическом мире это действительно известно всем, и такие призраки пользуются огромным уважением. Помочь им, если есть такая возможность, считается делом чести. Ну в самом деле, если для кого-то долг, обязательства или данное слово настолько важны, что оказались сильнее смерти - что это может вызвать, кроме уважения? (Конечно, это не единственный способ стать призраком, и к тем, кого на земле держат иные чувства, относятся по-другому. Но речь сейчас не о них.)

Но, пожалуй, ни у кого не остается незаконченных дел таких важных, таких ярких и прочных, как у матери, которая только что отдала жизнь ради своего сына. Потому что на этом ее долг не закончен. Он только начинается. Не просто так на востоке говорят, что спасатель отвечает за дальнейшую жизнь спасенного. На Западе об этом позабыли, но незнание законов природы никогда не мешало им действовать на людей.

Поэтому, практически взлетев по лестнице в спальню горящего дома в Годриковой Лощине, Альбус Дамблдор увидел там не только плачущего ребенка и плотные тени темных заклинаний. Он увидел нервную, злую и расстроенную Лили Поттер, которая причитала над ребенком, пытаясь утешать его ласковыми прикосновениями - она ведь еще не привыкла, что лишилась тела и возможности влиять на физический мир.

Естественно, Альбусу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы разобраться в ситуации - не может один из лучших ученых столетия не знать того, что “известно всем”, особенно если это правда. А двух минут разгоряченной речи Лили ему хватило, чтобы решить, что ситуация его категорически не устраивает.

Вторая “всем известная” истина - “мертвые знают все” - конечно, преувеличение. Мертвые далеко не всеведущи, а что касается всемогущества - так его у них в целом меньше, чем у живущих. Именно поэтому призракам редко удается завершить дела, удерживающие их в этом мире. Но вот что смерть дает - так это неведомую большинству живущих ясность рассудка. Душа, не связанная узами тела, использует все свои возможности и таланты, а поскольку, кроме размышлений, ей мало что дано - то все это используется для размышлений. Если добавить сюда третью истину - “перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь”, то остается только сказать, что с Лили именно это и произошло. И, посмотрев на свою жизнь с новой ясностью рассудка, она крайне отрицательно оценила роль директора и главы Ордена Феникса в своей жизни - и в своей смерти.

Нет, оставлять призраку Лили доступ к Гарри Поттеру решительно не стоило. Проблема была в том, что любая чистокровная магическая семья примет призрачную Мать Наследника с распростертыми объятиями и будет тщательно следовать ее указаниям по воспитанию ребенка. Это настолько классический случай, что ни у кого не зародится даже мысли о том, чтобы поступить иначе. Разве что у Альбуса Дамблдора - ну так на то он и величайший и гениальнейший, чтобы искать нестандартные решения - и успешно претворять в жизнь.

Дальнейшие планы по выращиванию Героя и Знамени света следовало радикально менять. Отдавать ребенка магам нельзя, остаются магглы. Альбус едва заметно поморщился - в принципе, ничего сложного, вместо обучения и осознания собственной роли с раннего детства, можно использовать схему “воспитание героя через лишения”. Она нравилась ему меньше - все-таки Альбус искренне старался, чтобы его планы причиняли его собственным сторонникам как можно меньше неприятностей, но когда вставала необходимость выбирать между благом общим и благом частным - он не колебался никогда. Вот как сейчас.

Очень сложно помешать призраку связаться со взрослым магом, если этот маг связна с тем самым неоконченным делом. Зато, действуя в рамках Статута, можно полностью перекрыть магглам контакты с кем и чем угодно магическим. Исключительно для их защиты - а также для защиты их подопечного от потенциальных недоброжелателей. К тому же редкая удача - у Лили есть сестра-маггла, значит можно привязать эту защиту на кровь и призрак матери в принципе не сможет приблизиться к ребенку, пока он находится на попечении родственников. Маг, естественно, заметит, что его оплетают антимагической сетью, и примет меры, а вот маггл…

Да, вариант плохой, но хотя бы складывается он довольно удачно. Альбус бросил взгляд на Лили, которая все это время продолжала что-то говорить, и хитрым движением палочки изгнал призрака - долго эффект не продержится, но для выполнения задуманного времени хватит. Не нужно, чтобы кто-то еще видел Лили. Альбус показал головой - такое упрямство вызывало уважение, хотя и было крайне неудобным. Изгнать ее из мира он не сможет - такой якорь действительно крепко держал душу. Но и помешать ему она не сможет.  
* * *  
Поговаривают, что призраки привязаны к месту смерти, но это уже домыслы. Например, для призраков с незаконченным делом это в большинстве случаев не так. Место смерти для них ничего не значит, а привязка к нему была бы помехой. Нет, такие призраки привязаны к своему делу. Буквально.

Десять лет не-смерти и не-бытия - вот на что Альбус обрек Лили. Она не могла находиться далеко от сына, интересы маленького Гарри требовали, чтобы мама была рядом. Но быть рядом она не могла. Наброшенная на дом Петунии сеть не только не пропускала Лили внутрь, но и не позволяла наблюдать за сыном. Ни этого дома, ни всех, в нем живущих, для Лили словно не существовало - она не могла видеть их, даже когда они выходили из дома. А самой ее словно не существовало для других магов - она пыталась обращаться за помощью, но ее не видели и не слышали. Похоже, Альбусу удалось накрепко связать ее с долгом, превратив якорь в узы. Сын, который держал ее здесь, остался единственным, с кем она в принципе могла бы взаимодействовать, а он был недоступен. Идеальная ловушка.

Призраки могут и очень много, и очень мало. По крайней мере, им сложно что-то противопоставить живым, если те знают, что делают.

Правда, одного ее Альбус лишить не мог - Лили чувствовала сына. Чувствовала, когда ему плохо. Наверное, она бы чувствовала и то, что ему хорошо, только вот такого не случалось. Наверное, будь она живой - сошла бы с ума. Невыносимо знать, что твоему ребенку всегда плохо, что его обижают. Быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки - и не иметь возможность заступиться, поддержать, да хотя бы узнать, что происходит.

Десять лет бесплотный дух Лили бродил вдоль изгороди дома №4 по Прайвет-драйв, переживая за сына, негодуя на тех, кто так обошелся с ним и с нею самой, - и не видя избавления. Незаконченное дело матери длится до совершеннолетия ребенка. Представления о том, что в этот момент дети становятся самостоятельными (как будто можно взять и стать самостоятельным мгновенно, когда стрелка часов отмерит начало 17-го года жизни, но Традиция есть Традиция) настолько сильны, что имеют силу ритуала. Когда Гарри исполнится семнадцать - Лили уйдет за грань. И ее терзали мрачные предчувствия о том, что сына она так ни разу и не увидит. Конечно, на время обучения в школе ребенок выходит из-под опеки семьи, но Лили была абсолютно уверена в том, что не пустить ее в Хогвартс директору будет даже проще, чем в дом ее сестры. Она собиралась попытаться… но особых надежд у нее не было.

И, конечно, она оказалась права. Когда Гарри уехал в Хогвартс, Лили тоже отправилась в Шотландию - и не смогла пройти дальше границ школы. Хотелось выть баньши, развеяться ветром, но… когда-то маленькая Лили Эванс поверила в чудеса так сильно, что не утратила эту веру, вырастая, как это случается даже с магами. Да-да, большинство взрослых магов верят в магию, а не в чудеса. Но Лили, которая своими - пусть и призрачными - глазами видела отраженную от сына аваду, продолжала верить в то, что за оставшиеся семь лет еще случится чудо, которое позволит ей наконец вмешаться в происходящее.  
* * *  
На этот раз чудо было не столь мрачным, как добровольная жертва “жизнь за жизнь”. Обычное бытовое чудо, известное даже магглам - совпадение нескольких вещей. Просто один великий комбинатор, натаскивая своего героя на первый квест, подсунул ему зеркало желаний, действующее на мозги сильнее большинства наркотиков. А магглорожденная подруга героя с каникул вернулась. А у друга героя были братья, которые считали, что если не нарушено хотя бы одно правило - день прожит зря. Вот и совпало…

\- Гарри, ты плохо выглядишь. У тебя опять синяки под глазами, - Гермиона, которая за завтраком вглядывалась в своего друга, а не в очередную “книгу для легкого чтения”, была неостановима как торнадо. О Гарри никто раньше не заботился с энергией природного катаклизма. Было приятно. - Ты опять не выспался? Я же объясняла тебе, как важно правильно организовать работу, чтобы выполнять домашние задания в отведенное время, и не доделывать их по ночам. 

Нет, все-таки у любого “приятно” есть пределы. Тетя Петуния так же заботилась о Дадли, ураганом сметая все, что вызывало даже легкое недовольство сына, поэтому Гарри был уверен, что именно так и надо. Но иногда Гермиону все-таки чересчур заносило.

\- Гермиона, я все сделал вечером! Ты же сама проверяла мою работу, помнишь?

\- Тогда в чем дело, Гарри? Высыпаться во время учебы очень важно, если ты не выспишься, то можешь плохо понять материал на уроке, и тогда тебе придется дольше заниматься самому, и ты снова не выспишься, и получается замкнутый круг. Что случилось? Тебе нужна помощь?

\- Я… я не знаю, - Гарри огляделся. Стол был полупустым - привыкнув к вольной жизни на каникулах, ученики заново привыкали к распорядку дня, и на завтрак вовремя приходили далеко не все. Те, кто все-таки дошел, досыпали за едой, читали почту или оживленно обсуждали прошедшие праздники. В общем, на них никто не смотрел, но Гарри на всякий случай понизил голос и сдвинулся ближе к Гермионе. - Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про зеркало? Которое нашел на каникулах?

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Я… я не могу уснуть. Подолгу. Все думаю о том, чтобы еще раз увидеть родителей., Знаешь, профессор Дамблдор был прав тогда. Если бы он не сказал мне, что уберет зеркало, я бы так и бегал туда… - Гарри вздохнул и сунул в рот ложку каши. Если он еще и есть перестанет, Гермиона его совсем сметет своей заботой.

А Гермиона тем временем озабоченно хмурилась.

\- Это очень плохо, Гарри. У тебя образовалась зависимость от зеркала, которая наложилась на травму от потери родителей. Я о таком читала, когда люди, недавно потерявшие близких, не могут принять их смерть, и…

\- Гермиона, но я всю жизнь знаю, что мои родители мертвы. И я знаю, что в зеркале они были не настоящие. Тьфу, да они даже разговаривать не могли… - Гарри невидящим взглядом уставился в пространство перед собой. - Просто… еще раз хотя бы увидеть их…

\- Ты только недавно узнал правду об их смерти, - авторитетно отмела его возражения Гермиона. - Тебе надо переосмыслить ее заново. Надо узнать, есть ли у магов психоаналитики, магглу ты не сможешь рассказать свою историю, так что ничего не выйдет… Значит так. Давай сегодня после уроков пойдем в библиотеку и просмотрим архивы - может быть, здесь есть школьные фотоальбомы. И надо узнать, хранятся ли в школе подшивки газет, там тоже могут быть фотографии твоих родителей. Твое желание их увидеть - вполне естественно, а фотографии, в отличие от зеркала, будут настоящими. Может быть, то, что ты там видел - вообще твои фантазии, а не то, какими твои мама и папа были на самом деле, а жить в своих фантазиях - неправильно.

Гарри потрясенно уставился на Гермиону. Почему ему раньше не пришла в голову такая простая вещь? Наверное, он просто привык, что у него нет - и никогда не было - его собственных фотографий, вот и не думает о том, что у остальных-то они есть. Найти фотографии родителей - это и впрямь лучше какого-то дурацкого зеркала. Может быть, с фотографией мамы под подушкой он снова сможет нормально спать… даже если это будет вырезка из газеты.

А Гермиона еще не закончила.

\- А еще я читала, что в таких случаях рекомендуется посетить могилы. Посещение кладбища помогает принять смерть как свершившийся факт… это, конечно, делают после длительной терапии, но ты ведь действительно уже давно знаешь о смерти родителей. Лучше тебе навестить их могилы, чем искать по всей школе опасный артефакт! 

Оказывается, Гарри был способен удивиться еще сильнее. Тетя Петуния никогда не посещала кладбища, хотя, если подумать, у нее должны же быть ее собственные родители? Она никогда не говорила о них, вот Гарри и не задумывался об этом раньше… а ведь это и мамины родители, его бабушка с дедушкой. Сколько же он не знает о себе, оказывается!

\- Я даже не знаю, где они похоронены… - растерянно прошептал он на ухо Гермионе. Ему было стыдно. И не хотелось, чтобы другие ребята услышали о том, что он не знает, где могила его родителей.

\- Я читала в книжке, твои родители похоронены там, где был ваш дом, в Годриковой лощине.

Гарри вздохнул и мысленно поклялся взять у Гермионы все книжки о себе и прочитать их. Потом.

\- Но как мы туда попадем? Вообще, где эта Лощина? Она далеко отсюда?

Гермиона задумалась. Этого она не знала - если подумать, ей вообще не попадалось ни одной карты магической Англии. Зато она точно знала, что делать, если не знаешь.

\- Мы спросим. Кто-нибудь должен знать. И попросим кого-нибудь из профессоров тебя туда отвести…

Они синхронно посмотрели на стол учителей. Макгоннгал, Флитвик, Дамблдор… на Снейпа Гарри по такому поводу принципиально смотреть не хотел.

\- Что-то я не уверен, что в обязанности учителей входит провожать учеников на могилы их родителей… у нас в школе ребята просто отпрашивались, если надо было на похороны, например, - нерешительно возразил он. 

Гермиона вспомнила свою маггловскую школу и согласилась, но добавила:

\- Обычно этим занимаются родственники, но у тебя их нет. Ну… магов нет. Я читала, мемориал Поттерам магический, он закрыт от магглов, как и Хогвартс, там чары…

“Там еще и мемориал, оказывается”, - подумал Гарри, борясь с желанием побиться головой об стол. Читать, читать немедленно, и пусть Рон дразнится сколько влезет! Гермиона поняла его выражение лица по-своему и, накрыв ладошку Гарри своей, сказала ему:

\- Не переживай, Гарри. Мы обязательно придумаем что-нибудь.  
* * *  
Рон знал о Годриковой лощине только то, что это смешанное поселение магглов и магов, как и его родная деревня. Призванные на помощь близнецы оказались более полезны. Во-первых, они знали, где находится Лощина. Во-вторых, у них был знакомый однокурсник из Рэйвенкло, который там жил, и его можно было расспросить о деревне и о том, где искать мемориал и кладбище. В-третьих, у знакомого близнецов оказался знакомый сосед, который учился уже на седьмом курсе, сдал экзамен на аппарацию, с пониманием отнесся к желанию сироты побывать на могиле родителей и, как и все приятели близнецов и их приятелей, не был задвинут на дурацких школьных правилах.

Поэтому в ближайшие выходные состоялась операция “Золотой Снитч” (как объяснили опытные близнецы, название операции не должно содержать никаких намеков на ее суть и быть таким, чтобы о нем можно было говорить при посторонних, не понижая голоса). Старшекурсник вполне официально собирался в Хогсмид, а оттуда - неофициально домой, что он делал далеко не в первый раз, поэтому приятели прикроют его, не задавая лишних вопросов. Близнецы с помощью карты вывели Гарри в Хогсмид же, в качестве платы стребовав с него на время отсутствия мантию-невидимку - “там она тебе ни к чему, а нам пригодится”. Рон и Гермиона скрылись с глаз, делая вид, что пропали куда-то все трое, а значит все в порядке и Гарри не надо искать.

В ходе подготовки к операции все получили массу удовольствия, даже Гермиона, которая в кои то веки не была против. Зависимость Гарри от зеркала и хроническую бессонницу надо было лечить, а как это сделать в рамках школьных правил - она не нашла. Что ж, Гарри и его благополучие важнее правил, да и что может с ним случиться? К тому же, это не хулиганство и не дурацкая шуточка, это действительно важно.

А в Годриковой Лощине Дольф - тот самый семикурсник, фамилии которого Гарри так и не знал - проводил Гарри до ворот кладбища, объяснил, как оттуда дойти до развалин дома Поттеров и мемориала и ушел домой, договорившись встретиться через пару часов. Гарри потоптался на месте, решая, куда пойти сначала, и отправился искать могилы.

Впрочем, на данный момент его выбор был уже совершенно не важен.  
* * *  
Хорошо знакомая с правилами Хогвартса, Лили не ждала, что Гарри будет покидать замок во время учебного года раньше третьего курса. Не ждал этого и Альбус, - по крайней мере, того, что Гарри отправится куда-то за пределы Хосмида, даже если и выберется из замка - поэтому как только Гарри покинул пределы защиты, его ПРИСУТСТВИЕ обрушилось на Лили как солнечный свет на прозревшего слепого. Ничего удивительного, что застигнутый врасплох призрак не успел к месту аппарации, но теперь Лили безошибочно знала, где Гарри ЕСТЬ и направилась туда со всей доступной призракам скоростью.

Так что куда бы Гарри ни пошел, в конце пути его ждала встреча с матерью. Просто так получилось, что местом этой встречи стала могила.

\- Ма… мама?! - школьные фотографии к тому времени нашлись и Гарри сразу узнал девчонку, которая возникла между ним и надгробием. Призраки после смерти не меняются, а в свои 21 Лили выглядела едва ли старше 17, разве что одета была совсем не так, как на парадной фотографии с выпускного. Но не узнать ее - да еще и в таком месте - Гарри не мог. Для тех, кто не очень разбирается в призраках, могила - вполне естественное место для встречи.

Лили бросилась к сыну, остановилась перед ним, подняла руку, но не попыталась его коснуться. От рефлексов телесных существ она избавилась уже давно, и сейчас просто стояла, впервые в жизни разглядывая своего подросшего мальчика. По ее лицу текли слезы.

Гарри рухнул на колени в снег - ноги не держали. Он не отводил взгляд от матери, и все его существо заполняла одна-единственная мысль: это - настоящее. Отравленная зеркалом Еиналеж душа исцелилась моментально - как известно, даже надежда на исполнение желания лечит от тоски по несбыточному. Он смотрел на свою маму - юную, эмоциональную, чем-то очень сердитую - другими словами, совсем не такую как в зеркале, и понимал, что не променяет это ни на какие фантазии и обещания. И тем более - на мир, в котором его мамы нет.

\- Гарри! Гарри, дорогой, я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но пожалуйста, соберись! У нас не так много времени!

Гарри встряхнул головой, избавляясь от сумятицы мыслей. Потом, все потом, сейчас он видит маму, и если у них мало времени, надо успеть… а что успеть?

\- Ты… ненадолго здесь, да? - печально спросил он, протягивая руку. По опыту общения со школьными привидениями он знал, что коснуться мамы не получится, но очень хотелось хотя бы притвориться.

\- Меня не должны видеть другие, - это было проще, чем объяснять реальное положение дел и как так получилось. Лили совершенно не хотелось, чтобы ее сына таскали по врачам из-за того, что он разговаривает с невидимым для других призраком. А уж если об этом услышит Дамблдор… с него станется придумать что-то еще более неприятное для Лили на следующие 6 лет. К счастью, Гарри, который о призраках знал куда меньше, чем сам думал, не удивился этому и не задал никаких вопросов.

\- Мама… - Гарри поднялся, неловко отряхнул снег с колен. - Я… так рад тебя видеть. Это же правда ты, да?

\- Это правда я, - Лили улыбнулась.Ее глаза блестели, но больше она не плакала. - Самое главное, Гарри: я здесь, чтобы защищать тебя. И я больше никогда тебя не оставлю.

Все было продумано не одну тысячу раз. Лили не просто надеялась на чудо, она планировала, что будет делать, когда оно произойдет. Разбираться в том, что происходит, она будет вместе с Гарри, объяснять ему ситуацию она будет потом, самое главное было придумать способ быть рядом с Гарри несмотря на защиту от призраков в школе и у Петунии.

И Лили придумала. Уже давно.

\- Гарри, я не могу сама попасть в школу. Я потом объясню тебе, почему, сейчас мы должны успеть сделать так, чтобы я осталась с тобой. Покажи мне свою палочку.

Гарри послушно вытащил палочку из кармана. Его все - включая даже безбашенных близнецов - по несколько раз предупредили, чтобы он ни в коем случае не колдовал за пределами Хогвартса, иначе тут-то все и вскроется. Гермиона даже хотела, чтобы он для верности оставил палочку ей, но тут Гарри запротестовал и ответил, что не колдовать сможет и так, а без палочки он никуда. Сейчас он был особенно этому рад.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Лили, хотя думала она скорее “отлично”. Перо феникса отлично сочеталось с тем, что она задумала, значит, к запасным планам прибегать не придется. - Сейчас я объясню тебе, как привязать меня к твоей палочке… - на самом деле, она собиралась вселиться в палочку сына, но это она объяснит потом, - и тогда смогу всегда говорить с тобой и помогать тебе.

\- А меня не засекут? Ну, если я колдовать буду? - конечно, Гарри был готов рискнуть ради того, чтобы мама была с ним, но если будут неприятности, лучше узнать заранее.

\- Нет, Гарри, - мама смотрела на него с легкой улыбкой. - Это не колдовство, ты просто нарисуешь на снегу руны и мы вместе произнесем… что-то вроде заклинания. Когда ты будешь курсе на четвертом, я тебе поподробней объясню, что мы сейчас сделаем, а пока просто делай то, что я буду говорить.

Гарри послушно трамбовал снег и чертил на нем непонятные значки по маминой подсказке. Может быть, то, как легко и просто он принял происходящее, и выглядело странным… но он был уверен, абсолютно уверен, что это его мама, и она не сделает ему ничего плохого. Если уж он, не задумываясь, отправился через пол-Англии с незнакомым мужчиной, который явился ночью, разгромил дом и напал на его родственников, а потом послушно выполнял все, что этот мужчина говорил ему делать - с мамой он тем более не мог повести себя иначе. Он с детства фантазировал о том, что его родители на самом деле не умерли и однажды вернутся к нему. Он теперь знал, что призраки существуют. Он пришел на могилу родителей и встретил призрак мамы, и теперь ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы она могла оставаться рядом с ним.

А подумать можно будет и потом. И с Гермионой посоветоваться. И…

\- Мама… - Гарри закончил, положил палочку в центр круга и отошел. - А видеться мы с тобой сможем? Или только говорить?

\- Конечно, сможем, - Лили очень хотелось подойти к сыну, потрепать его по волосам, поправить шарф, стряхнуть снежинки с плеч… но после десяти лет невозможности его видеть то, что было у нее сейчас - уже много. И больше она никому не позволит это у нее отобрать. - Только не в самой школе. Понимаешь, Хогвартс окружен защитным куполом, которое не пускает посторонних. Но если выйти из него, ты сможешь видеть меня, как сейчас.

\- А как его определить, этот купол?

\- Я покажу тебе, когда мы будем в школе. Давай Гарри, ты запомнил, что надо говорить? Хором на счет “три”. Один, два…  
* * *  
Операция “Золотой Снитч” прошла успешно и осталась незамеченной 99,9% населения школы. Шесть человек, посвященных в тайну, - не в счет, тем более, что о том, что произошло на самом деле, знала ровно половина из них. Золотое Трио.

Точно так же незамеченным осталось, что с того дня Гарри Поттер практически не выпускал палочку из рук. В самом деле, что может быть естественней, чем маг с палочкой? А то, что он даже во сне сжимает ее в руке… так кто видел, как Гарри Поттер спит? Случайно сломать палочку во сне Гарри не боялся - мама пообещала, что этого не произойдет и показала ему несколько полезных заклинаний для надежности.

Потому что мама теперь всегда была с ним. Он в любой момент мог мысленно обратиться к ней, и Лили отвечала. Конечно, на уроках она не подсказывала, зато могла понятней объяснить, как выполнять то или иное заклинание и почему. Мама вообще хорошо объясняла, и не только про уроки. Гарри Поттер был счастлив как никогда прежде, и часто думал о том, что вот сейчас, пожалуй, он увидел бы в зеркале желаний самого себя.

Лили тоже была счастлива, - тихо, деловито и терпеливо. Она разговаривала с Гарри, рассказывая ему забавные истории о себе, Джеймсе и их друзьях. Она задавала Гарри вопросы, за пару месяцев вытащив из него всю историю его жизни. Она разбиралась в том, что происходит и строила планы. И она изучала новые возможности, которые получила, став фактически духом волшебной палочки. Живым, разумным и очень мстительным духом. Впрочем, ее первоочередной задачей оставалась забота о Гарри и улучшение его жизни.

Если хочешь начать лавину - сдвинь маленький камушек…

\- Нет, нет и нет! - этот разговор Лили хотела вести лично, поэтому дети сидели на влагоотталкивающих одеялах - еще полезные заклинания - в коридоре, ведущем в Хогсмид, сразу за границей защитных щитов школы. Магические светильники давали тепло и свет, и обстановка была настолько уютной, насколько этого можно добиться в подземном тоннеле. - Вы не пойдете выяснять, что Дамблдор прячет в школе и как оно охраняется. Вам понятно? - она сложила руки на груди и обвела Гарри, Рона и Гермиону строгим взглядом.

Гарри закусил губу. Маму он старался слушаться. К тому же, то, что в решающий момент палочка может перестать работать, было очень веским воспитательным доводом. Гермиона вздохнула. С ними наконец-то был взрослый человек, к которому можно было обращаться за помощью, вот только возможности Лили все-таки были ограничены. О том же думал и Гарри. Если камень действительно в опасности, Лили же ничего не сможет сделать сама.

\- Но мам, если это действительно философский камень…

\- Во-первых, с чего вы взяли? - Лили подняла бровь, неуловимо напомнив профессора Снейпа. - Дамблдор - я напоминаю вам прочитанное - был учеником Фламеля. У них наверняка и сейчас множество общих проектов, мало ли что они могут передавать друг другу. Во-вторых, даже если вы правы и речь о философском камне - при чем здесь вы? - она снова обвела всех пристальным взглядом. - Дамблдор держит в школе камень… или любой другой экспериментальный объект. У него наверняка есть для этого причины, известные ему и неизвестные вам. Вы можете серьезно навредить этим планам, если полезете в то, что не предназначено для школьников.

\- Но камень пытаются украсть! - этот аргумент Гарри приводил уже много раз, но других у него не было. - Сегодня мы опять видели!..

\- Я знаю, что вы видели. А вы не думали о том, что, может быть, это часть экспериментов? Что другие профессора помогают директору, и что это опасные эксперименты, отсюда и кровь, и прочие… бедствия? Почему вы решили, что директор принес этот… предмет в школу для того, чтобы его украли? И что ваша задача - помешать этому?

На эти вопросы ответа ни у кого не было.

\- В общем, так, - продолжала Лили. - Заниматься исследованиями я вам не запрещаю, я даже могу подсказать, что еще почитать про Фламеля и Дамблдора, если хотите, хотя вам пока будет сложновато разобраться. Но на третий этаж не ходить, у Хагрида про цербера не спрашивать, за профессорами не следить, - Лили не собиралась говорить о том, что видит в Квирреле одержимого, и тем более о личности одерживающего. Одиннадцатилетние дети все равно не смогут ничего с этим сделать, даже с ее помощью, а объяснять им, что “рассказать старшим” в данном случае не поможет, потому что старшие прекрасно все знают - по крайней мере доступные в школе старшие… Последние два месяца Лили решала сложную родительскую задачку о том, как рассказать своему еще не взрослому ребенку о сложных интригах, которые плетут вокруг него большие могущественные дяди. Она не собиралась держать Гарри в неведении, но прежде чем он сможет разобраться в политической, магической, психологической и социальной подоплеке ситуации ему нужно еще ох как много всего узнать. А пока… пока на то ребенку и родители, чтобы защищать его от сложностей и проблем. Не от всех, конечно, а то ребенок никогда ничему не научится, а от тех, которые пока ребенку не по силам и не по уму. Поэтому Лили никогда не вмешивалась, скажем, в размолвки сына с друзьями, да и вообще советы об отношениях с одноклассниками давала, только если Гарри спрашивал. Младший Малфой Гарри вполне по силам, а вот Дамблдор, Снейп, министерство и Дурсли - нет. Эти проблемы Лили собиралась решать сама, объясняя Гарри только то, что потребуется лично от него. как сейчас, например - она не позволит втянуть своего ребенка в этот… “тренировочный курс борцов с темными лордами”. Пусть поднимают задницы и справляются сами. Ее сыну еще двенадцати нет!

\- Все поняли? Смотрите у меня. Прокляну! - угроза была не пустой. Пару раз схлопотав не страшное, но неприятное проклятье и Гарри, и Рон усвоили, что Лили Поттер лучше не перечить, когда она серьезно настроена.

\- А если камень все-таки украдут? - поколебавшись, все-таки спросил Гарри. Хорошо, он понял и не полезет никуда, но пусть тогда мама объяснит.

\- Ох, ребенок… - Лили легким ветерком взъерошила волосы Гарри. - Если бы его летом украли из Гриннготса - кто был бы виноват?

\- Ну… гоблины, - несколько неуверенно предположил Гарри.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, если бы он подозревал о возможности кражи и не убрал оттуда камень. Хагрид, если бы он что-нибудь перепутал, - Гермионе это не очень нравилось, но она старалась быть объективной и учитывать все варианты.

\- Правильно, - кивнула ей Лили. - А кто будет виноват, если камень пропадет из школы?

\- Ну… те, кто его защищает, - уже уверенней сказал Гарри. - Но мам, если мы подозреваем, что его украдут, и ничего не сделаем - мы разве не будет виноваты тоже? Хотя бы чуть-чуть?

\- Это не твой дом. Ты не отвечаешь за систему безопасности. Более того, твое мнение о защите камня никого не интересует. Тебя же не спрашивали, верно? Не просили за ним приглядеть. Ты ничего не решаешь здесь… - Лили повернулась к Гермионе. - Вот скажи мне, если ты увидишь человека с битой у витрины ювелирного магазина, что ты сделаешь?

\- Убегу и вызову полицию!

\- А вы что собирались делать?

Аналогия до Гарри дошла.

\- Но мы же даже не сказали никому! - воскликнул он.

\- Сказать можете, - разрешила Лили. Она предпочла бы, чтобы сын вообще держался в стороне от этой интриги, но… учить ребенка быть непорядочным она не могла. Игры Дамблдора рано или поздно кончатся, а Гарри потом жить дальше с тем, чему он научится. По крайней мере, Лили была твердо настроена обеспечить именно такой итог. Так что пусть расскажет… так и тогда, как она сочтет нужным. - А в остальном, Гарри, Гермиона, Рон, - вы ученики в этой школе. То есть если тут что-то случится, вы не только за это не отвечаете, за это перед вами отвечают те, чьи действия к этому приведут. Потому что вообще-то они обязаны обеспечивать и вашу безопасность тоже. для потенциально опасных экспериментов есть более подходящие места, чем школа!  
* * *  
Рон иногда бурчал, что мама в школе - это неправильно, и что школа для того и нужна, чтобы получить свободу от родительских ограничений, но Лили они послушались. Тем более, что она вовсе не запрещала безопасные проказы и развлечения, поэтому в жизни детей хватало всего - и походов на кухню после отбоя, и визитов в запретную секцию под мантией (конечно, Лили должна была одобрить список литературы, но зато с ее помощью проще было найти что-нибудь интересное и понятное), и исследований замка… а еще ведь были занятия, квиддичные тренировки, посиделки в гостиной. Оказалось, что если не тратить все силы и время, пытаясь выяснить, с чем там возятся взрослые, школьная жизнь становится куда интересней, веселей и разнообразней. Это даже Рон признавал.

А Лили, между тем, решила, что пора сталкивать следующий камушек. На этот раз - пнув ногой, чтоб полетел. В конце концов, приближалось лето, а проверять, поможет ли ее новое положение против кровной защиты на доме сестры, у Лили не было никакого желания, так что этот камушек должен был поразить несколько целей сразу.

Северус Снейп. Лили крайне настороженно отнеслась к наличию в школе своего детского приятеля, и быстро поняла, что недооценила его. Он заслуживал не настороженности, а полноценной неприязни.

Во-первых, он пытался влезать Гарри в голову. Лили была в ярости и эти попытки быстро - и незаметно - пресекла. При жизни она была не особо сильна в окклюменции, но принцип знала, а в состоянии призрака ей было проще наблюдать за чужими ментальными потоками. Поэтому у Гарри просто появился непрошибаемый “природный щит”. Надо отдать Северусу должное - щит он ломать не стал, чем несколько вернул себе расположение Лили, но…

Это сложно объяснить. Вспомните какого-нибудь своего школьного приятеля, с которым вы знакомы до сих пор, если у вас такие есть. Теперь вспомните себя в 16-17. Теперь представьте, что вы встретились - этот взрослый приятель и шестнадцатилентняя вы. Вряд ли он вам понравится, верно? Подростки вообще к взрослым относятся своеобразно.

Лили, конечно, было не 16, а почти 22. Но тот мужчина, в которого вырос Северус, оказался ей совершенно незнаком, а то, как он обращался с ее сыном (и отзывался о ее муже, хотя это было не так важно), вызывало у нее глубокую неприязнь. Ее план начал складываться после первого же урока зелий, на котором она побывала с Гарри, а на другом уроке однажды в мая из палочки Гарри вылетело проклятье “прыщавой чесотки”, попавшее в Северуса Снейпа. Заклинание было простенькое, из книги хулиганских чар, и вполне по силам любому первокурснику. Но Снейп, который только что отвернулся от Гарри, закончив очередное уничижительное описание его способностей, происхождения и душевных качеств, не долго искал виновников - точнее, совсем не искал. 

\- Поттер! - Снейп одним движением палочки отменил проклятье и в два шага оказался у парты Гарри и навис над ним черной тенью. - Думаете, это сойдет вам с рук? Ошибаетесь, малолетний хулиган! Вы наверняка не знаете… Вашу палочку!

\- Что? - Гарри растерялся. К тому же, он совершенно не хотел выпускать палочку из рук, да еще и давать ее Снейпу.

\- Палочку, Поттер. Вы разучились понимать английский? Вас, похоже, не учили тому, что даже герои должны отвечать за свои поступки. Живо, ну! - профессор протянул руку.

“Все в порядке. Отдай ему палочку, не бойся.” - шепнула Лили и Гарри с видимой неохотой вложил палочку в руку.

\- Приори Инкантато! - Снейп хищно оскалился, но из палочки сначала вылетело очищающее, которым Гарри перед каждым уроком зелий приводил мантию в порядок по совету матери, а потом пошел урок трансфигурации. Лили заранее проверила, что может блокировать - или частично блокировать, по желанию - любое воздействие на палочку Гарри. Снейп быстро свернул представление и с недовольным возгласом бросил палочку на стол перед Гарри. - Если вы считаете, что отсутствие доказательств спасет вас, вы еще больший идиот, чем ваш папаша. Исключить вас я не могу, но… - Гриффиндор лишился нескольких десятков баллов, а Гарри получил отработки на две недели, Тролля за урок и еще одну выволочку.

Все шло как Лили и задумала. Северус не смог бы подыграть ей лучше даже с собственного согласия. Растерянный Гарри, которого к тому же выгнали с остатка урока, по ее просьбе отправился прямиком в школьную совятню. Писать под диктовку мамы давно запланированное письмо.

После ужина Гарри запиской вызвали в ничем не примечательную комнату возле библиотеки, которая оказалась не классом, а скорее кабинетом. В кабинете было два незнакомых ему взрослых мага и одна ведьма. Один из магов оказался Малфоем, ведьма - Лонгботтомом (“интересно, кем она приходится Невиллу”, подумал Гарри), а имя третьего из присутствующих было ему незнакомо. Маги оказались школьными попечителями, прибывшими в ответ на отправленное днем письмо - Гарри жаловался на безосновательное наказание и снижение оценки по зельям по причине, не связанной с учебным процессом и его знаниями. Он еще тогда спросил, что должен делать дальше, а Лили хмыкнула и объяснила:

\- Понимаешь, Гарри, если бы я была жива, то сделала бы все это сама. Тебе не пришлось бы ни жаловаться, ни разговаривать с попечителями. Решать такие вопросы - задача родителей. Но поскольку я есть только вот в таком виде… я буду говорить через тебя, сынок. Это не сложнее, чем колдовать из твоей палочки, если ты не будешь мешать мне.

Гарри подумал и согласился. За него еще никогда перед взрослыми не заступались взрослые, и он был даже рад тому, что без него разговора не получится - наверняка же если бы мама решала все сама, его бы не позвали послушать.

\- Мистер Поттер, из вашего письма мы получили представление о том, что произошло на уроке. Мы скоро вернемся к этому вопросу, но сначала не могли бы вы нам объяснить, почему направили письмо в совет попечителей, а не обратились сначала к своему декану или директору школы?

\- Ну… - Гарри посмотрел в потолок. - Декан Макгонагалл… я ее не очень-то хорошо знаю, понимаете? Честно говоря, я вижу ее только на уроках, и я даже не знал, что к главе факультета можно обращаться с личными вопросами. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то это делал, - конечно, Лили-то знала, и сама в бытность студенткой не так уж редко бегала к своему декану с вопросами. Но тем сильнее ее раздражало показательное невнимание Минервы к Гарри. Она не обсуждала с ним его домашнюю жизнь - даже когда маленький ребенок отказался ехать на рождество домой. не провела с ним обязательную вводную беседу в начале года. Не обратила внимания на отсутствие у ребенка нормальной зимней одежды (то, что Лили исправила первым делом) - между прочим, для того в школе-пансионе и нужны взрослые, чтобы опекать детей. Но для Гарри декан его факультета был только учителем, а сам Гарри даже не понимал, насколько это неправильно, поэтому и жаловаться не стал бы. Оставалось ненавязчиво донести эту мысль до попечителей. - да и назначенные отработки она никогда с нами не обсуждала, даже когда нас отправили в полночь в запретный лес без присмотра взрослых магов, - мистер Малфой при этих словах заметно напрягся. “Один наш”, - подумала Лили - “Люциус наверняка не забыл, что на этой отработке был и Драко”, и продолжала. - А директор Дамблдор… честно говоря, мне просто было неудобно. Он такой занятый человек, ведь он же не только директор школы. А теперь он еще и охраняет в школе Философский камень. Мне было неловко отвлекать его из-за такой ерунды. Я в общем-то никогда и не жаловался на профессора Снейпа, но сейчас почти конец года и ребята так расстроились из-за несправедливо снятых баллов… - он потупился, изображая смущение подростка, который вообще не любит жаловался, но поддался давлению однофакультетников.

Попечители переглянулись и тихо обменялись несколькими фразами.

\- То есть у вас нередко возникают подобного рода конфликты с профессором Снейпом?

Гарри кивнул, потом заметил, что от него явно ждут пояснений и как бы нехотя продолжил.

\- Понимаете, профессор Снейп вообще не очень… хорошо относится к моему факультету. так что конфликты возникают не только у меня. Он редко ищет доказательства вины гриффиндорцев, если что-то происходит… или доказательства того, что мы действительно неправильно сделали что-то по учебе… - миссис Лонгботтом резко кивнула. “Вторая”, - одобрительно подумала Лили, - “как я и надеялась, Невилл делился с бабушкой… просто наверняка не описывал ей полную картину”.

Гарри задали еще несколько уточняющих вопросов о происшествии на уроке. Свои выводы попечители ему не озвучили, сказали только, “пока ваши отработки отложены, ваш декан известит вас о принятом нами решении”. Лили вынесла из этого больше, чем Гарри - это означало, что как минимум декана Гарри ткнут в то, что она должна обращать больше внимания на справедливость наказаний ее учеников. Да и выражения лиц взрослых позволяли надеяться, что история Гарри произвела именно то впечатление, которое задумывалось.

Но самое главное началось потом.

\- Что вы имели в виду, упомянув Философский камень, молодой человек? - поинтересовался третий член комиссии.

\- Э-э… - на лице Гарри появилось выражение “а это здесь при чем? может, я зря об этом сболтнул”. - Ну… я… это…

“Мам, а ты точно можешь об этом говорить? Это не тайна разве?” - мысленно воззвал он к Лили.

“Ты же хотел кому-то рассказать о своих подозрениях. Вот мы и расскажем, эти люди отвечают за школу, так что это как раз их дело. Я тебе потом объясню, чем занимаются попечители и кто они вообще такие.”

-... это долгая история, - закончил Гарри.

\- Ничего, мистер Поттер, - Люциус закинул ногу на ногу. - Нас касается все, что происходит в этой школе. И мне, например, интересно, откуда первокурснику вообще стало известно о таких вещах...

Гарри изобразил праведное негодование подростка, которого обвиняют в… излишне богатой фантазии, набрал побольше воздуха и начал:

\- Ну, в общем, все началось летом, когда за мной к магглам пришел Хагрид…

Как Лили и предполагала, с этого момента победа Гарри была обеспечена. Попечители крайне заинтересовались всем, начиная с того, что заведомо магического ребенка, сына мага и ведьмы, оказывается воспитывали магглы, а вместо нормального сопровождающего к нему прислали человека, лишенного права колдовать и не являющегося преподавателем школы, и заканчивая троллем, драконом и цербером, а также предположительно хранящимся в школе философским камнем. Как подытожила на экстренно собранном заседании совета попечителей Августа Лонгботтом “не так важно, что на самом деле Альбус притащил в школу, как то, кто еще в это поверит и на что они ради этого будут готовы пойти”.

Лили была довольна. План “привлечь внимание как можно большего числа людей к тому, что происходит в школе и к тому, как живет Гарри” удался. И даже то, что к обеду на следующий день снятые баллы вернулись на счет факультета, а Макгонагалл сообщила Гарри об отмене отработок, было всего лишь маленьким бонусом. Приглашение в субботу в 4 часа “на встречу для уточнения ряда вопросов” было куда интересней. Лили надеялась, что к магглам Мальчик-который-выжил больше никогда не поедет.  
* * *  
А дальше было только лучше. Последовавшие за этим беседы - далеко не одна - “о жизни” Гарри и ее дальнейшем устройстве неизменно поднимали Лили настроение. План работал, лавина катилась с горы, ее вмешательства больше не требовалось, а значит Гарри мог просто наслаждаться школьной жизнью, теплой погодой и квиддичными успехами. Даже экзамены и приближающиеся каникулы не портили ему настроения - сам Гарри тоже уже понимал, что к Дурслям он, скорее всего, не едет. Как мама и обещала.

Еще больше Лили подняли настроение причитания Дамблдора о кровной защите на доме Петунии. Ни словом не соврал, старый мерзавец - и защита была, и с кровью связанная, и на Гарри она действовала, пока он проводил время под опекой родственников… изящество этих объяснений ее порадовало. А с отказом от настойчивого предложения Дамблдора “пожить у тети хотя бы две недели” Гарри справился сам. Робкий сирота, который в начале года был готов смотреть в рот любому взрослому, получил “своего” взрослого и перестал безоглядно соглашаться со всеми подряд. Прогрессом в воспитании сына Лили тоже гордилась, считая, что для “одержимой волшебной палочки” справилась более чем неплохо.

Кстати, об одержимых - в конце мая Квиррел просто пропал из школы. Если Лили правильно поняла суету вокруг “запретного коридора” - случилось это после того, как из школы забрали Философский камень, или то, что его изображало. Заодно забрали и зеркало Еиналеж (о котором Гарри тоже упомянул тогда попечителям), тролля и цербера. Прочие сюрпризы, очевидно, сочли неопасными и оставили. Квиррел исчез сам по себе - посетителей он сторонился, что сочли еще одним проявлением его бесконечных фобий - а однажды просто не пришел на урок. Его судьба занимала Лили постольку поскольку - даже не его, а его “гостя”. Но она отсутствия Вольдеморта вблизи от Гарри было достаточно - она сама не сможет с ним ничего сделать, но и он в таком состоянии вряд ли способен на многое. Так что это может подождать.

Ей нужны были союзники. Телесные и, желательно, взрослые. Такие, которые смогут ее услышать, и не попытаются при этом развеять. Еще ей было интересно, куда Гарри поедет летом и как Дамблдор попытается закрыть его от нее - и попытается ли вообще. Она с удовольствием провела бы два месяца вне палочки - Гарри пока только радовался ее присутствию, но сама Лили понимала, что постоянный контакт со взрослым без возможности закрыть дверь и остаться одному, подрастающему ребенку не полезен. К сожалению, в Хогвартсе иначе было нельзя, а ее отсутствие было не полезно ее сыну тем более. Хотя у Лили стали появляться мысли о том, как решить еще и эту проблему.

Но все по порядку. Экзамены остались позади. Совет попечителей собирался летом серьезно пересмотреть некоторые пункты школьной политики. Гарри еще раз отказался поехать к Дурслям и на все лето отправлялся к Рону. Лили по-прежнему следила за всем, что происходит вокруг, и строила планы.   
* * *  
Началось лето не очень хорошо. В доме Уизли обнаружилась защита от призраков, поэтому с надеждой вылезти из палочки и побыть для Гарри нормальным внешним взрослым, а не постоянным спутником, пришлось расстаться. Конечно, он мог просто не таскать с собой палочку, но этот вариант не нравится ни Лили, ни Гарри. Во-первых, оставаясь в спальне Гарри Лили не сможет постоянно наблюдать за тем, что происходит вокруг и может пропустить что-то важное. Во-вторых, оставлять палочку с не предусмотренным “дополнением” без присмотра просто не хотелось. Ни Лили, ни Гарри не знали, можно ли ее обнаружить или хотя бы понять, что с палочкой что-то не то. Поэтому было решено не рисковать.

Осторожное расследование (в котором немаловажную роль сыграли прослушки близнецов) показало, что Дамблдор пошел путем наименьшего сопротивления: засветил перед Уизли Квиррела и “тень Темного Лорда”, сказал, что не знает, куда эта тень делась и боится, что она попробует добраться до Гарри и причинить ему вред. Уизли, в норе которых не водилось никаких семейных призраков, с готовностью сами побежали ставить защиту. Простенько и красиво. Хорошо, что магическая сердцевина палочки такой защитой распознается именно как магическая сердцевина палочки. Пытаться убирать защиту не стали - Гарри боялся, что может прилететь Вольдеморт, Лили - что могут прибежать его ловить, даже если он не прилетит.

В остальном лето проходило как и можно было ожидать от лета в большой семье - весело и слегка бестолково. После того, как Лили объяснила удивленным ребятам, что в доме взрослых волшебников они могут колдовать, не опасаясь проблем с министерством, (тактично опустив, что считает Молли Уизли тупой курицей, которая своими руками мешает своим детям расти полноценными магами) Рон проникся к ней самыми теплыми чувствами и даже начал завидовать Гарри и тому, “какая у него суперская мама”. Гарри находил это очень забавным, хотя Молли он действительно не понимал - сам, без намеков мамы. В любом случае, маму Рона было решено не злить, но в своей комнате мальчишки отрабатывали заклинания, которые показывала Лили, да и просто баловались магией.

Самое Лили пребывание в гостях у Уизли нравилось меньше, чем Гарри. Если против Рона она ничего не имела, то о семье в целом думала, что будь она жива - никогда бы не допустила, чтобы Гарри подолгу у них гостил. На взгляд Лили, этот дом был неудачным образцом домашней жизни, и показывать его маленькому ребенку было рано. Бессистемное ведение хозяйства, постоянный бардак в доме и в саду, причем не творческий, а… бардачный. Отец, занятый только собой и своими хобби. Мать, то и дело орущая на детей - Лили все понимала, она и сама отличалась взрывным темпераментом при жизни, но все-таки ей даже в пятнадцать хватало ума понять, что одним ором ничего не изменишь, надо еще и объяснять. Словами. 

Методы воспитания Молли ей не нравились, еще меньше ей нравилось неучастие в воспитании Артура, постоянные раздоры между детьми раздражали, а неумение родителей гасить конфликты бесило. Нет, Молли была неплохим человеком, но вот мать из нее получилась так себе, и Лили оставалось радоваться, что этот дом не станет для ее сына единственным примером нормальной семьи. И надеяться, что к следующему лету ему уже не придется сюда ехать в любом случае. Впрочем, свои наблюдения Лили по большей части держала при себе. Даже не вмешивалась в то, что делать с “вечно смущенной” Джинни, хотя про себя посмеивалась. Ничего, ее сыну будет полезно научиться обращаться с влюбленными девочками без посторонней помощи.

Выезд в Косой переулок превратился в целое событие. Сборы были суетливыми, инструкции по пользованию каминами - бестолковыми. Гарри не отправился по неопределенному адресу только благодаря объяснениям Лили. В самом переулке Уизли застряли в книжном на раздаче автографов, но благодаря этому у Гарри появилась возможность всласть пошарить по полкам - и Гермионе подарок купить, а то ее день рождения в самом начале учебного года, и себе кое-что подобрать по рекомендациям мамы. Они с Лили так увлеклись обсуждениями книг, что чуть не пропустили всю потасовку - мистер Малфой и Артур Уизли вцепились друг в друга как два кота, и точно так же драли друг из друга шерсть. Но пока все глазели на них, внимание Лили привлек темный артефакт, и она в очередной раз испытала прилив восхищения чужой ювелирной работой. Словно маггловский фокусник, Люциус Малфой отвлек внимание зрителей, пожертвовав собственным достоинством, и пока все отходили от представления, на глазах толпы подсунул в котелок Джинни что-то очень темное. Лили собралась было подобраться к девочке и посмотреть, что ей подбросили, но тут мистер Малфой заметил Гарри и, игнорируя возмущенных Уизли, подошел к нему.

\- Отойди от Гарри! - тут же снова включил боевой режим Артур. Лили попросила Гарри “подвинуться”, тот расслабился - и Лили второй раз в жизни взяла управление телом сына на себя. Посмотрела на Артура, часто моргая глазами.

\- Но, мистер Уизли, я хочу поговорить с мистером Малфоем!

Теперь растерянно заморгал уже Артур.

\- Откуда ты его знаешь, Гарри?

\- Он же попечитель школы. Они в прошлом году приезжали в школу, - помните, мы с Роном рассказывали? - и очень нам помогли. Я давно хотел поблагодарить мистера Малфоя за помощь…

Артур совсем растерялся, а Лили с трудом удержалась от желания схватить Люциуса за руку и утащить в угол - но двенадцатилетние мальчики обычно не ведут себя так с незнакомыми взрослыми. Пришлось тихо сказать “давайте отойдем”, - и Люциус, который видимо был достаточно заинтригован, пошел.

\- И чему же обязан, мистер Поттер? - спросил он, когда они оказались у стены.

Гарри нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Поговорить долго им не дадут, когда потом выпадет такой случай - неизвестно. Лили вздохнула и решила ловить удачу за феликс фелицис.

\- Я знаю, что вы подкинули Джинни какой-то артефакт. Темный. Объясните, зачем, или я вмешаюсь.

Малфой ощутимо опешил, но надо отдать ему должное - тратить время на удовлетворение своего любопытства не стал. Он не хуже Лили понимал, что долго им поговорить не дадут.

\- Вы что-нибудь слышали о новом законе о защите магглов, мистер Поттер?

Лили, которая каждый день таскала у Артура “Ежедневный Пророк”, энергично кивнула.

\- Я не знаю, что вы о нем думаете… 

Лили поморщилась.

\- Вот даже как? - Люциус удивленно приподнял бровь. - Мне было бы интересно услышать ваши объяснения, но… - Лили и Люциус синхронно повернулись и посмотрели на толпу. Уизли. Журналисты. Заинтересованная публика. Пожалуй, единственным, кто не смотрел на секретничающих в углу книжного магазина лорда Малфоя и Гарри Поттера был Гилдерой Локхарт, звезда дня.

\- Вы можете устроить так, чтобы у нас было время поговорить? Лили неохотно смириласьс тем , что решить все по-быстрому не выйдет. Ей надо многое объяснить, да и совсем не отвечать на вопросы Люциуса не получится. Но откладывать до другого раза не хотелось - когда он еще выпадет, тот другой раз? К тому же, сейчас в котле Джинни лежал темный артефакт, что ставило Малфоя в невыгодное положение, и Лили преддпочла бы добиваться от него сотрудничества, пока это положение сохранялось. - Сейчас.

\- Я думаю, мистер Поттер, что у меня сейчас найдется время, - Люциус заговорил громко, чтобы все любопытствующие могли расслышать. - Ваше желание решить этот вопрос до начала учебного года вполне понятно. Если ваши… сопровождающие не против, предлагаю нам с вами пройти в кафе, пока они занимаются делами.

Нельзя сказать, что сопровождающие восприняли это предложение с большим энтузиазмом. Но категорически запретить упрямому подростку поговорить в общественном месте с влиятельным человеком оказалось нереально, и через несколько минут Гарри, Люциус и недовольный Драко отправились к Фортескью, а не менее недовольные Уизли - в следующий магазин. Учитывая, что Гарри испытывал недоумение, а Люциус опасался последствий, довольна была только Лили.

В кафе Люциус отправил все еще надутого Драко за отдельный стол, демонстративно накрыл их с Гарри чарами против подслушивания, устроился поудобнее и спросил:

\- Раз у нас появилось время, мне было бы интересно услышать, что вы имеете против готовящегося акта, мистер Поттер.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Вы же знаете, я живу у магглов. Я не думаю, что их надо прямо так уж защищать от нас, Статута Секретности вполне достаточно. Вот кто бы нас от них защитил…

\- Поясните?

\- Ну вот смотрите. Если маг что-нибудь плохое сделает магу… убьет там, ограбит, еще что… у нас есть Визенгамот и авроры. Если маггл обидит маггла - у них вообще куча сложных законов, и куча контор, которые этим занимаются. Если маг что-нибудь сделает магглу - ну, его будут судить по нашим законам. Ну и Статут как раз для этого, чтобы мы с магией к магглам не лезли. А если маггл что-нибудь сделает магу… а куда нам идти? - Гарри поднял на Люциуса широко раскрытые глаза, в которых блестели слезы. Лили говорила о наболевшем, о котором думала еще в свои одиннадцать лет. Тогда Северус был в таком же положении, в каком теперь Гарри - зависел от магглов, которые плохо с ним обращались. И не только они. И не только дети, хотя маленькие волшебники были особенно уязвимы. - Смотрите. Маггл на моем месте мог бы обратиться в специальные службы, ну, насчет моих опекунов. А мне что делать? Я ведь не даже смогу объяснить, из-за чего они так со мной обращаются, одно упоминание выбросов магии, и всем просто сотрут память вместе с моей жалобой. А если рассказывать без магии - ребенок перебил все окна в доме, меня же в хулиганы и запишут. А сейчас я еще и неизвестно где учусь - у меня нет документов, я не смогу рассказать про свою школу. Если я приду на каникулах жаловаться, например, что меня избивают дома, мне начнут задавать вопросы, на которые я не смогу ответить, не нарушая Статут. Да что там - допустим, я уже взрослый и меня грабят. За использовании магии в присутствии маггла я получу штраф как минимум, руками я не отобьюсь, а для маггловской полиции меня не существует. Последние мои документы - аттестат начальной школы. И что мне делать? Для магглов меня нет, а маги не защищают магов от магглов. Только наоборот. Вот тот же мистер Уизли - он же ничего не знает про магглов, относится к ним как к этаким забавным, но хлипким зверушкам, которых можно косым взглядом с ног свалить. Лучше бы задумались: если магглы такие безобидные - почему мы от них прячемся...

Лили не могла рассказать все, что думала - Гарри было неоткуда набраться такого опыта. А она… она помнила, например, какой шок испытала, закончив Хогвартс. Жизнь в закрытой школе не подготовила ее к жизни в смешанном селении. Нельзя выйти из дома в мантии. Да что там, вообще нельзя выйти из дома на улицу - в маггловских деревнях все знают друг друга, и постоянно возникающие из воздуха люди, которые делают покупки в магазинах, но не обращаются к врачам, не получают писем, не пользуются услугами банка, дети которых не ходят в школу мгновенно привлекут ненужный интерес. Чтобы не возникать из воздуха, надо жить в доме, не защищенном антимаггловскими чарами. И как тогда? Гости, которые появляются в окнах, но не приезжают в деревню. Совы. Взрывы. Вспышки заклинаний. Банальное отсутствие электричества, канализации, телефона… Вот и получается, что отнести соседке-ведьме банку варенья можно только под чарами отвода глаз. Что нельзя пригласить в дом родителей-магглов - если в деревню приедут люди, которых никто не знает, и пропадут с глаз на несколько часов, их примут как минимум за воров. Запросто могут и полицию вызвать. И что? Под каждый семейный праздник стираем память свей деревне? Жизнь в деревне - она такая. Каждый чих на виду.

Лили пыталась говорить об этом с подругами, думала, что может быть не понимает чего-то не знает каких-то секретных способов. Но оказалось, что это чистокровные волшебники не понимают, о чем она говорит. Они жили так всегда, они не задумываются о том, удобно это или нет, странно или нормально… унизительно или нет. Даже Джеймс не понимал, а Сириус так и вообще смеялся “простецы на то и простецы, чтобы их вокруг пальца обводить. Ну живем мы рядом с ними так, что они не замечают. Весело же!”.

Лили не было весело. Лили было… плохо и немножко страшно. Но шла война, любые разговоры об отношениях с магглами должны были сводиться к “они хорошие, их нельзя обижать”, или вызывали нехорошие подозрения. Да и устройство семейной жизни, беременность, ребенок… было не до политики. Она даже разобраться до конца не успела, понять, в чем же корень проблемы... А после смерти ее стали занимать совсем другие вопросы. Но уж высказать мнение от лица двенадцатилетнего ребенка она могла.

Впрочем, Люциусу сказанного было достаточно. Он задумчиво выслушал сумбурные рассуждения Гарри, пару раз хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал. Просто ответил.

\- Значит, вы можете с пониманием отнестись к тому, что я неодобрительно отношусь к закону, который еще сильнее ограничивает чистокровных магов в правах, под видом защиты магглов от того, что им ничем не угрожает и вообще никак их не касается. И если в доме Артура Уизли обнаружат темный артефакт, это может отвлечь одного из самых активных сторонников этого акта. Кстати, мистер Поттер, не объясните, каким образом вы заметили этот… артефакт?

Лили подумала, что Люциус если и передергивает, то не сильно. Действительно, магам запрещалось делать все больше вещей - из опасений, что с этими вещами могут столкнуться магглы. Лили не была сторонницей уничтожения магглов, но и все большие ограничения на магию ее не радовали. Так что с Люциусом она в данном случае была согласна… хотя и не с его методами.

\- Скажите уж сразу - дискредитировать, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Ладно, я понял… - он задумчиво постучал ложкой по губам. Джеймс или Сириус узнали бы этот жест, но Люциус никогда не сидел за столом напротив Лили Поттер. - Давайте так, мистер Малфой. Я не буду вмешиваться в эту вашу аферу, но артефакт должен быть обнаружен как можно скорее. Устройте это, небезопасно держать такие штуки в доме, полном детей. Более того, я думаю, что мы с вами можем оказаться полезны друг другу в этой ситуации…

Люциус смотрел на Гарри с таким бесстрастным выражением лица, что одно это уже выдавало его сильное недоумение. Лили говорила жестко, резко и перестала пытаться имитировать речь ребенка.

\- У меня есть одно предложение. Только чтобы его сделать, мне придется поделиться определенной информацией. Которой я пока не готов делиться со всем миром. Я понимаю, что прошу многого, но не согласитесь ли вы принести мне клятву о неразглашении до того, как узнаете, в чем дело? Вы ничем не рискуете, если мы не договоримся - просто сделаете вид, что этого разговора не было…

\- Кто ты? - едва шевеля губами, спросил Люциус. Не от страха, естественно, а чтобы не могли прочесть по губам. Лили вздохнула. Пан или пропал…

\- Лили Поттер. Дух Лили Поттер, - поправилась она. Где-то внутри-рядом испуганно замер Гарри. До сих пор она настаивала на секретности, и вдруг без предупреждения выдает их тайну совершенно постороннему человеку. Лили постаралась передать сыну ощущение тепла, поддержки и спокойствия. Отвлекаться на мысленную беседу было некогда.

\- Мать Наследника… - Люциус склонил голову. - Я обещаю помочь вам в том, о чем вы говорите, если это не противоречит моим интересам.

\- Ну что вы… - Лили хищно улыбнулась. - Говорю же, мистер Малфой, это будет полезно нам обоим…  
* * *  
Весь вечер Гарри был таким задумчивым, что это бросалось всем в глаза. К счастью, это никого не удивляло - для Уизли одного факта разговора с Люциусом Малфоем, похоже, было достаточно, чтобы объяснить любые странности поведения. Что было, конечно, только к лучшему, потому что Лили не хотела выдумывать сложную ложь о том, о чем Гарри якобы говорил с Малфоем. Поэтому Гарри просто ничего не собирался рассказывать. Но его и не спрашивали. Лили в который уже раз подумала, что для родителей семерых детей Артур и Молли на удивление беспечны и мало интересуются детьми.

Впрочем, с этим она погорячилась. В конце ужина Артур решил провести воспитательную беседу.

\- Гарри, я понимаю, что ты видел мистера Малфоя в школе, и он, конечно, попечитель, но это не тот человек, к которому стоит обращаться за помощью, поверь мне. Если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы, почему ты не обратился к директору Дамблдору? Он не откажется тебе помочь. Если хочешь, мы можем сейчас вызвать его через камин…

Лили считала возможным подчинять себе тело Гарри только в исключительных случаях. Но ее мальчик уже знал, что нужно делать, и справился с этим разговором сам.

\- Но профессор Дамблдор не только директор! У него много другой важной работы, мне не удобно беспокоить его из-за пустяков. А мистер Малфой - попечитель, и занимается школой. И потом, я с ним уже все обсудил. Не надо беспокоить директора!

Артур переглянулся с Молли.

\- Гарри… ты не все знаешь. Понимаешь, у нас есть такие маги, от которых лучше держаться подальше…

Это резануло слух Гарри, неприятно напомнив ему разговор с Драко Малфоем год назад. “Не все маги одинаковы… я объясню тебе, с кем надо общаться”. Получается, Уизли… такие же? Как Малфой? Хотя его отец вроде бы оказался не таким, как Драко… Гарри вздохнул. Во всем этом было сложно разобраться. Хорошо, что у него есть мама, которую потом можно спросить и она все эти сложности объяснит. Но одно он и сам знал точно: люди, которые объясняли другим, что им с кем-то не стоит дружить, напоминали ему поведение Дадли и его банды, и поэтому были неприятны. 

\- Почему? - насуплено спросил Гарри.

\- Ты ведь знаешь о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, дорогой, - вмешалась Молли. - Его самого ты победил, но остались его последователи. Не все они сидят в тюрьме… к сожалению.

\- Малфои вот откупились, - с неприязнью добавил Артур, - и соврали. Но все равно все знают, что Люциус был правой рукой Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Тебе не стоит общаться с такими как он, Гарри, помимо всего прочего это опасно, даже на глазах у людей. Присутствие свидетелей никогда не мешало Его слугам убивать, в конце концов они могли просто прикончить и свидетелей заодно!

\- Последователи В-вол… - Гарри не стал произносить страшное имя, потому что вспомнил, как мама объясняла ему, что он не должен воспитывать взрослых людей и указывать им, как кого называть. Они привыкли использовать эти заменители, когда Гарри еще не родился, и ему незачем в это лезть. Профессор Дамблдор может учить других, если считает нужным, это его работа, а со стороны Гарри это будет невежливо. - Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Их… много? И они живы? И мистер Малфой?...

\- Да, Гарри. К сожалению, это так. Министерство отпустило их на свободу, и даже Дамблдор не смог ничего сделать. Люциус Малфой - не тот человек, к которому тебе стоит обращаться за помощью, да и вообще старайся поменьше с ним разговаривать, если не получается совсем этого избежать…

Гарри встал из-за стола.

\- Извините, - тихо сказал он. - Я… мне надо подумать. Я посижу во дворе… один, ладно?

\- Хорошо, дорогой, - Молли с сочувствием смотрела на погрустневшего мальчика. Она понимала, как ему сейчас неприятно, но Гарри было необходимо предупредить. Да и потом, остальным детям его возраста все это было известно, и если бы Гарри об этом знал - он бы не стал сегодня связываться с Малфоем. Пусть лучше погрустит, но будет предупрежден на будущее. - Только не отходи далеко от окон. Уже темнеет.

Гарри же ощущал скорее растерянность, чем грусть. Малфой… старший… - правая рука убийцы его родителей? Ему было бы противно из-за того, что сегодня было, но ведь с ним хотел поговорить на самом деле не он, а его мама. И сейчас Гарри было просто необходимо с ней все обсудить.

“Мама, ты знала?”

“Конечно знала,” - голос Лили, как всегда, успокаивал, даже когда звучал только внутри. Из-за просьбы Молли они не могли уйти подальше от защиты Норы, чтобы разговаривать вслух.

“Но тогда… я не понимаю,” - Гарри уселся под деревом и вытащил палочку. Они с мамой решили сделать вид, что мистер Малфой упомянул о том, что в домах волшебников дети колдовать могут, и сейчас Гарри запустил несколько болотных огоньков, просто для красоты. Воздерживаться от использования магии было на удивление тяжело. Он хотел колдовать, даже если это не понравится мистеру и миссис Уизли! Да и мама говорила, что его отцу, например, никогда не запрещали дома колдовать на каникулах. Так что раз теперь есть на кого свалить то, что Гарри об этом знает… В конце концов, сейчас это помогало ему успокоиться. - “Он же убил тебя… и папу…”

Лили вздохнула. Можно попробовать объяснить ребенку необходимость компромиссов, вот только она по себе помнила, что понимать эту необходимость начинаешь отнюдь не в двенадцать, объясняй-не объясняй.

“Во-первых, Люциус Малфой нас с папой не убивал”, - Лили не стала говорить, что она и с Вольдемортом договорилась бы, если бы это было возможно. Мирный договор, естественно скрепленный магическими клятвами, устраивал ее куда больше войны, даже если бы из ее сына не делали знамя этой войны. Но во-первых, она не думала, что с Вольдемортом можно договориться, а во-вторых, он сейчас тоже просто призрак, так что пользы от него никакой. - “Во-вторых… Гарри, жизнь - не маггловское кино”.

“То есть?”

“В кино злодеи совершают свои злодейства, а через два часа фильм кончается и мы выключаем телевизор. Но жизнь куда длиннее фильма, и никто не может быть Самым Страшным Злодеем двадцать четыре часа в сутки, - Лили мысленно улыбнулась. - Я, конечно, не знаю, на что была похожа жизнь лично Вольдеморта, но… Гарри, его последователи были обычными людьми, а не монстрами из фильма. Они жили рядом с нами, у них были профессии, семьи, дети. Среди Пожирателей смерти были авроры, врачи, ученые, сотрудники министерства…”

Лили хорошо помнила тот страх, который последние пару лет был постоянным спутником большинства магов. Пожирателем смерти мог оказаться кто угодно - ведь не будешь же, входя в кабинет или магазин, просить его владельца закатать рукав. Как не будешь просить об этом и покупателя. В том и заключался ужас, что Пожиратели смерти большую часть времени были самыми обычными людьми. И те, с кем ты каждый день сталкиваешься на улице, могли однажды прийти убивать тебя, надев белые маски… Но не будешь же всю жизнь сидеть в четырех стенах.

Все это, в несколько сглаженной форме, Лили постаралась объяснить Гарри. Пожиратель Люциус или нет - но он попечитель школы, и судя по разбирательству в конце года, с обязанностями справляется неплохо. К тому же у него было достаточно возможностей, чтобы провернуть то, что было нужно им с Гарри. А если заодно провалится новый закон Артура Уизли - так Лили была только за.

Гарри просидел во дворе около часа, запуская волшебные огоньки, и тем самым развязал в доме Уизли настоящую войну за право детей гласно колдовать на каникулах. 

Впрочем через пару дней все это стало уже не важно.  
* * *  
Эту пару дней паузы выторговал Люциус - “вы же понимаете, миссис Поттер, если все это начнет происходить на следующий день, велика вероятность, что это свяжут с нашей с вами беседой”... - и Лили согласилась. Люциус не знал (или не стал говорить), как должен действовать этот артефакт, но был готов поклясться, что тот пролежал у него дома больше пятнадцати лет, и не вызвал ни у кого даже легкого расстройства желудка. Так что Лили сочла два дня достаточно безопасным сроком, хотя они с Гарри и приглядывали за описанной Люицусом тетрадкой.

К счастью, Джинни не была похожа на Гермиону и не пыталась прочесть все учебники за один день, так что тетрадка так и лежала незамеченной в стопке книжек.

А потом явились авроры. С виноватым (“Артур, это чушь какая-то, конечно же”) и недовольным (“зря только людей гоняют”) видом. C кем-то из приятелей Артура во главе - “считай, что это дружеский визит, лады? мы вот тут… принесли, моя испекла, счас для проформы тут посмотрим, и чаю попьем”.

В доме Артура Уизли искали темномагические артефакты, прихваченные им при обыске для личного изучения, и незарегистрированных анимагов, скрывающихся от правосудия.

И - ко всеобщему удивлению - нашли и то, и другое. Тем более, что Лили предпочла не рисковать и утром Гарри, незаметно для Рона, оглушил крысу, спавшую у него на подушке. Та и так спала целыми днями, поэтому спешивший на завтрак Рон ничего не заметил.

Остаток каникул пролетел суматошным вихрем. В Норе постоянно толклись какие-то люди, которые вели бурные дискуссии о том, можно ли Поттеру оставаться до конца каникул в доме Уизли, или это небезопасно, или Артура вообще надо отправить в Азкабан, а может быть - Гарри отправить к его тете, или еще кого-нибудь отправить куда-нибудь, например многоуважаемых оппонентов по непечатному адресу… Самого Гарри при этом игнорировали и ничего ему не объясняли. В другой ситуации это вызвало бы раздражение или обиду, но благодаря маме Гарри и сам понимал, что происходит. Поэтому он мысленно фыркал, брал метлу и уходил летать с Роном и близнецами, чтобы про него не вспомнили и в самом деле не отправили к Дурслям. Хотя мама обещала, что в таком случае разрешит ему сбежать из дома.

Но все обошлось. Как всегда бывает, чем больше шума - тем меньше дела. К сентябрю переругавшиеся представители разных властей так и не смогли ни о чем договориться. В том числе, о том, что им прямо сейчас делать с Сириусом Блэком, Гарри Поттером и неловкой ситуацией “мы облажались”. Наступление учебного года само собой решило как минимум одну проблему - Гарри уехал в Хогвартс.

Лили, по-прежнему “вселившаяся” в палочку, уехала с ним. Ее тревожило отсутствие официальной информации по делу Сириуса, но она надеялась, что Люциус сумеет не допустить того, чтобы Сириуса похоронили, “потеряли” или снова “забыли” о нем, по-тихому засунув Петтигрю в Азкабан. В любом случае, она сама больше ничего сделать не могла. Еще один камень был сброшен, лавина поползла вниз… оставалось ждать, что из этого выйдет.  
* * *  
Гарри с радостью снова включился в школьную жизнь. Все чудеса волшебного замка, встречи с друзьями, квиддичные тренировки, даже уроки - все вызывало у него восторг. Кроме того, в школе он наконец-то смог снова увидеть Лили, в первый же вечер сбежав в знакомый подземный коридор.

Жизнь была прекрасна, и, казалось, что ее ничего не может испортить.

А в конце сентября “Пророк” разразился-таки огромной статьей “Сириус Блэк: жертва министерской халатности. Признания узника Азкабана. Лучший друг Джеймса Поттера приподнимает завесу над тайнами десятилетней давности”... и все в том же духе. Теперь даже Лили была готова согласиться, что жизнь прекрасна.

Правда, если Гарри освобождение крестного принесло только радостные предвкушения, для Лили начинался следующий этап операции “Время разбрасывать камни”. Тот, кто на десять лет лишил ее возможности видеться с сыном, наверняка не забыл о призраке Лили Поттер. Из-за наложенных ограничений она сама не могла обратиться к Сириусу, но если Гарри окажется в незащищенном месте - Лили найдет его. И она даже представить не могла, на что Дамблдор может пойти, чтобы не допустить их контакта. Снова оставалось ждать - и надеяться, что она, Гарри и Сириус с этим справятся. В конце концов, пока Дамблдор не знает, что она уже общается с Гарри - у них преимущество.

Но все оказалось куда проще, чем предполагала Лили. Не прошло и недели после статьи, как Сириус написал Гарри письмо. Гарри ответил ему, предложив встретиться в Хогсмиде, и, конечно, Последний Мародер отнесся к этой идее с огромным энтузиазмом. Его восторги по поводу того, что Гарри уже на втором курсе знает про подземные ходы; использует мантию Джеймса, чтобы нарушать школьные правила; и готов вот так запросто встретиться со своим дорогим крестным, не дожидаясь получения официальных разрешений, заняли целую страницу ответного письма. Сразу после единственного слова по существу - “Согласен”.

Лили не знала, смеяться ей или проклясть Сириуса при встрече. Да, она тоже радовалась тому, что ее сын растет шебутным и любопытным ребенком, и считала, что полезно уметь понимать, когда правила стоит соблюдать, а когда нарушать, и какие причины стоят того, а какие нет. Но ребенок должен учиться этому сам! Нарушение правил с попустительства и одобрения взрослых из воспитательных приключений превращается в интриги и манипуляции, в которых ребенок еще разобраться не может, а видит небо - в жизни Гарри этого и так уже было достаточно.

Впрочем, ну не мог же Сириус написать Гарри, что он не рад этому его предложению. Вот тогда Лили бы точно его прокляла. А потом добавила бы за лицемерие. В целом, насколько можно было понять по паре писем, Сириус ожидания Лили оправдывал.

И первые минуты встречи ее в этом мнении укрепили. Сириус, конечно, выглядел бледной тенью себя прежнего, но был в здравом уме, демонстрировал боевой дух, а в его глазах то и дело вспыхивал проказливый огонек. Он выжил - выжил не только телом, но и духом, и Лили с огромным облегчением вышла из палочки. Как показал опыт с друзьями Гарри, в его присутствии волшебники ее видели.

Сказать, что Сириус удивился - ничего не сказать. Впрочем, через пару секунд образование чистокровного мага взяло свое, он встряхнул головой и рассмеялся.

\- Лилс, ты… - он быстро огляделся.

\- Только я, - Лили покачала головой.

\- Ну… - Сириус снова встряхнулся. - Вот удружил так удружил, крестник! Я собирался тебя удивлять, а у тебя самого такой сюрприз припрятан. Но… - он состроил обиженную физиономию, - я-то собирался впечатлить тебя рассказами о себе, а ты, выходит, уже все знаешь…

\- И гораздо более реалистичную версию, - ответила ему Лили. - Сириус, я не могу с тобой общаться в отсутствие Гарри…

Сириус мгновенно подобрался, как собака, взявшая след. Тем, кто осведомлен о поведении призраков, это на многое намекало… и именно поэтому Лили ни о чем не рассказала Люциусу. Мало ли почему она предпочла общаться с ним через тело Гарри - пусть считает, что ей так было удобней. Посвящать Малфоя в свои проблемы и тайны она не собиралась. Но Сириус, конечно другое дело, и он понял главное - у Лили существуют какие-то необычные ограничения.

\- Так, - он заколебался и бросил взгляд на Гарри. 

Тот вздохнул.

\- Мам, мист… Сириус, я понимаю, что вам надо поговорить, но я же не могу просто вежливо выйти. Придется вам при мне секретничать, - он лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Нам надо разобраться с самым главным, - улыбнулась Лили, - остальное подождет. Сириус, как ты понимаешь, на встречу тебя приглашала прежде всего я, но если мы сможет разобраться побыстрее, у вас с Гарри еще будет время познакомиться.

\- Не вопрос, Лилс, - Сириус поудобней устроился на полу тоннеля, ведущего из школы в Хогсмид. Теперь такой странный выбор места встречи был понятен - отсутствие посторонних глаз было необходимо. - И самое главное у нас…

\- ...твоя опека над Гарри, - закончила за него Лили.

\- Да! - Гарри уселся под боком у Сириуса и стал ждать новых “взрослых тайн”.

Найти решение оказалось на удивление просто. Услышав рассказ о проблемах Лили и о мерах, которые принимались, чтобы не подпустить ее к Гарри, - в такой форме, в какой для Гарри не было ничего нового, из-за чего тот разочаровано вздыхал - Сириус только фыркнул и сказал, что ежели к нему кто придет насчет антивольдемортовой защиты - так он сам ее и поставит. Во-от с таким энтузиазмом! Он не просто так шестнадцать лет был Блэком из Дома Блэков. И через эту защиту не только ни один лишний призрак не проскочит, но и никакая любопытная… холера ничего лишнего не увидит.

Лили оценила изящество решения. Действительно, Сириус - не Артур Уизли, Дом Блэков - не деревенская развалюха, и первый попросту не допусти, чтобы на второй ставили чары всякие посторонние лица. И выглядеть это будет вполне естественно. А оставить в защите допуск для “не лишнего” призрака - даже самим изобретать не придется, иначе не было бы в наглухо защищенных поместьях семейных духов-покровителей.

Оставалось уладить формальности.  
* * *  
На формальности ушло все время до рождества. Пока Сириус оформлял опекунство, пока ругался с Дамблдором о том, что никаких Дурслей в жизни Гарри больше не будет, даже если ему придется лично их оттуда… устранять, пока договаривался с ним же о защите дома Блэков, минула пара месяцев. К тому же, никто не предлагал Гарри встретиться с опекуном, сам Гарри усиленно делал вид, что не знает о такой возможности, и даже на неофициальные встречи он больше не бегал, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Они с Сириусом довольствовались письмами.

Но Гарри ничего не имел против ожидания. Было в этом что-то… правильное. Ведь если бы у него была нормальная семья, он тоже не виделся бы с ними с лета до рождества. Тем более, что в школе хватало развлечений - один Дуэльный клуб Локхарта чего стоил, а ведь была еще вечеринка призраков, и другие клубы, которых в школе оказался приличный выбор, и совершенно легальный пропуск в запретную секцию все от того же Локхарта... Год без расследования страшных тайн проходил, пожалуй, даже лучше чем год с тайнами, и Гарри вполне устраивало, что никто не пытается кого-то убить или что-то украсть.

А потом наступили-таки каникулы, Гарри успешно отмахнулся от попытки оставить его в школе - “мой мальчик, все твои друзья остаются в школе на Рождество, разве ты не хочешь…”. Гарри не хотел. Его друзьям, может быть, и надоели их родители, а он увидит Сириуса впервые! И вообще не все друзья, а только Рон, вон Невилл уезжает, и Гермиона, и остальные…  
* * *  
А потом все закончилось. К этому моменту вело много событий, как случайных, так и созданных самой Лили, а финал оказался проще некуда. Гарри приехал в дом Сириуса, Лили покинула его палочку и… жизнь продолжилась. Она по-прежнему не была способна общаться с другими волшебниками - или с Гарри, кроме как в этом доме, но Сириус обещал подумать над этим - после каникул - а в крайнем случае “придушить эту стерву Петунию собственными руками, и тогда никакая защита крови тебя уже не удержит”. Да и не так уж это было срочно. Лили вполне устраивало сидеть в доме, строить планы, воплощать их руками Сириуса, и получать новости от сына так, как это делают нормальные родители - в письмах. Все-таки в постоянном присутствии рядом действительно было что-то нездоровое, а если что-то случится - Сириус окажется в Хогвартсе за полчаса, и никакие правила его не удержат.

Они с Джеймсом выбрали сыну действительно правильного опекуна. Лили даже была готова к тому, что как только Сириус и Гарри окончательно подтвердят магическое опекунство, она покинет этот мир - ведь жизнь ее сына теперь была устроена, и она сама эту задачу считала исполненной. Но… опекунство было подтверждено, Гарри уехал в школу, шли месяцы, подходило лето, а Лили не ощущала зова Грани. И радовалась, что не стала раньше времени пугать Гарри своими предположениями - даже в самом крайнем случае ей, согласно традиции, дали бы Время Попрощаться, поэтому незачем напоминать Гарри о том, что ее время тут ограничено, пока не подойдет ее срок.

Не то, чтобы Лили жаловалась. Теперь, когда она не билась в непроницаемые стены, отделявшие ее от самого дорогого ей человека, призрачное существование ее вполне устраивало. Лили всегда любила жизнь, и не стремилась приблизить ее конец даже сейчас. Просто ей казалось, что помимо ее собственных целей, должно быть что-то еще. Незаконченное. О Гарри она позаботилась, его жизнь устроена, но что-то все еще держит ее здесь. Что-то, связанное с ее сыном, а значит ей лучше бы догадаться, что это такое, пока беда сама не постучалась в их дверь.

Но летние каникулы Гарри провел совершенно обычно, для волшебника - в своем новом доме, с Сириусом и призраком Лили. Встречался с друзьями, пытался освоить анимагию, задумывался о выборе профессии - и дополнительных предметов, - и объедался сладким в точности как ребенок, у которого никогда раньше не было такой возможности. Лили не мешала - она знала, что со временем это пройдет, а пока Гарри надо было прочувствовать, что все действительно изменилось.

Гром грянул в начале сентября. Петтигрю, которого по какой-то прихоти судебной системы не поцеловали дементорами, а просто оставили сидеть в их обществе, сбежал из Азкабана, прихватив заодно Бэллатрикс Лестранж. Впрочем, Сириус считал, что “еще неизвестно, кто там кого прихватил”. Министерство направило в школу дементоров “для защиты детей” - по самой распространенной версии, Лестранж должна была обязательно попытаться либо добить Невилла, либо добраться до самого Мальчика-который-выжил. Ходили слухи о том, что где-то в небе Англии снова видели Темную метку.

Но история про Гарри Поттера и тысячу и одну опасность к этому времени уже закончилась, так толком и не начавшись. Не было больше Мальчика-Который-Выжил, чтобы с одиннадцати лет решать взрослые проблемы без помощи взрослых. У мальчика теперь была семья. А у Лили по-прежнему было незаконченное дело - разобраться с теми, кто угрожает ее сыну, и с теми, кто пытается вести свои войны его руками.


End file.
